Fool
by RonFan
Summary: Hermione knows that Draco is kissing other women, bu somehow, she can never leave him. She's just a fool. A one-shot song fic based on Shakira's song "Fool." Please read and review.


*Fool* 

            This is just a one shot.  Hope you enjoy!  Please read the a/n!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the song.  J.K. Rowling and Shakira own them.

          Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just… 

Hermione Granger began to sing long with her acoustic guitar.  She was sitting moping in the library where no one was right now.  It had become one of her favorite spots to come and think.  Right now, it was what she needed most.

          _Improvise, do something really clever_

Normally, she was a bright and cheerful person, but not today.  It wouldn't have happened if Dumbledor hadn't made them heads together.  He was one of the smartest men in the world, but he was obviously blind as to what could happen.  She knew from the beginning that it was risky, dating the most wanted man in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  That's what was part of her problem.

          Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger never got along.  Ever since first year, they had a strong passion of hate for each other.  Now they were seventeen and in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  After being made heads, they were forced to spend more time together.  At first, it was horrible.  They fought back and fourth non-stop.  Even Harry and Ron, Hermione's two best friends, were getting sick of their long time feud.  While they still were enemies with Draco, they felt that arguing with him could only mean trouble for their friend.

          _That'll make me hate your name forever._

This is where all the trouble started.  When they finally started a truce, feelings started to go out of control.  Hermione found herself falling fast for the sexy Slytherin, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  She thought that he probably didn't feel a thing for her so she tried her best to ignore it and concentrate on other things in life.  Sadly, this tactic didn't last too long.  

          _You might swear, you'd never touch a lady_

Hermione didn't know all long that Draco was falling for her too.  Her excitement for the little things in life and her enthusiasm made her irresistible to him.  Like her, he thought only of how it would never work and that she would never feel the same for him.  This only lasted about two months into their seventh year.

          _Well let me say, you're not too far from maybe_

After going through days and days of this torture, they finally let it out.  While they were fighting for no reason, Draco suddenly came up to Hermione and kissed her passionately.  Neither of them knew what to do, but to kiss back.  When they finally did break apart, both of them knew the others feelings and that was the day they began their relationship.

          _But I can't help it if I'm just a fool_

_          Always having my heart set on you_

_          Till the time you start changing the rules_

_          I'll keep chasing the souls of your shoes_

_          Ahh, fool_

The trouble didn't start until later on.  It was not too long after Christmas that Hermione started to notice some odd things about Draco. He always seemed to be flirting with the other women of Hogwarts.  She and Draco spent a lot of time together, but she never asked about it.  Since she really felt something for Draco, there was no way in hell that she would give it up.  She sort of knew all along that Draco wasn't staying true to her, but she wouldn't admit it to herself.  Every time she tried to leave him, he got her back one way or another.  It hurt so much to see him with another woman.  

          _God resigned, from hearing my old story_

It was then in the middle of March that Hermione had finally seen it, although Draco did not.  She had just turned the corner to see Draco kissing someone else.  She couldn't tell whom, but she knew it wasn't her.  That day, she ran to her room to cry.  Draco had come later on and acted as if nothing had changed or as if nothing had happened.  She figured that it wouldn't happen again, and maybe the girl had just come onto him.  Maybe she hadn't seen him push her away.

          Draco had left his family for Hermione.  His father was anything but pleased, and his mother really had no comment on the matter. 

_          Every night, I'm paying hell for glory_

          Harry and Ron were mad when they first heard about their relationship.  They weren't meaning that Hermione she date him when they said that they should try to get along.  It took them a while, but they finally supported her.  Even though they did support her, they always seemed to know that he wasn't to be trusted.  Harry would usually warn her at least twice a day and Ron would threaten Draco that if he ever hurt Hermione, he'd kill him.

          Throughout the course of the year, Hermione seemed to see the real fact.  Draco had been kissing other women though she had only seen the one.  She'd lye in bed thinking that the next day she would dump him, but she never did.  He had some kind of power over her that made her only want to stay with him.

          _I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry_

Then at last, all of Hermione's worries went flying out the window.  On a crystal clear day in May, Draco had finally told her that he loved her.  She remembered smiling and thinking that everything would be fine.  Maybe he had grown out of all of this cheating on her.  Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.  May be this was the beginning of a completely honest relationship.  All the pain she had endured became pleasure.

          _All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure_

Hemione's dream didn't come true.  The day after he said this, she walked in on him yet again with another woman.  Tears welled up in her eyes.  She ran back to her room, grabbed her guitar, and headed for the library.  Luckily, no one passed her.  

          Playing the guitar was an easy way for Hermione to let her feeling out.  She could put them into a song and play them out.  Sitting in a deserted corner of the library gave her some privacy from the horrors and pains form the outside world.

          _With all my tears, you'd make a sea a desert_

Meanwhile, Draco had stopped kissing the girl and was now eating lunch in the Great Hall.  Afterward, he planned to go see what Hermione was up to.  He loved her.  He really did.  He just had a problem with staying true to her.  It didn't matter though.  After Hogwarts, she'd never have to worry because he planned to marry her.  Speaking of Hermione, where was she?  He looked over at the Gryfindor table and saw that she wasn't there.  He saw Harry and Ron looking around for her, but they didn't see her either.  __

Draco thought of the one spot that she probably was.  The library.  It was her sactuary.  He always knew she would be there if she wasn't at his side.  After finishing his lunch, he walked out and headed for the library.

          When he reached Hermione's favorite corner of the library, he began to hear a voice and a guitar.  The voice was very beautiful.  The music was enchanting, but as he listened to her sad song, he realized that it was about him.

          _Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you_

She knew.  Why, oh why did he have to be so stupid?  He should've known that she'd find out sooner or later.  By the words of the song, she had probably known for a while.

          _But I can't help it I'm just a fool_

_          Always having my heart set on you_

_          Till the time you start changing the rules_

_          I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes_

_          Ahh, fool_

He had to talk to her.  As she finished the refrain, he stepped out startling her.  She gasped and quickly tried to dry her eyes.

          "What do you want, Draco?" she asked in a shaky voice.  Him being here was killing her.  Her heart began to hurt badly.

          "I just wanted to talk to you." He said calmly trying hard not to cry himself.

          "Why? Haven't you done enough?  Just go away, please?" she asked trying her eyes again, which had started a fresh wave of tears.

          "No.  I wanted to tell you about…" he couldn't say it.  The whole thing was painful.  He didn't want to cheat on Hermione, but he was so used to being with any woman he wanted.  Being tied down was a whole new thing to him.

          "I already know.  Please, you've caused me enough pain." She begged for him to leave, but he didn't.

          "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you this way.  It's just that I've never had a steady girlfriend.  I've always been able to change women with everyday.  I guess I just got scared.  But I want you to know, I was serious when I told you I loved you yesterday." He said with absolute sincerity in his voice.  

          Hermione was now completely confused.  In one part, she still wanted to break up with him, but her heart was telling her not to.  What was she to do?

          "I don't know what to say…" she trailed still crying and turning her head.

          "Say you'll marry me." He said taking her by surprise.  She lifted her head up in shock and starred at him.  He bent down on one knee and took out a ring he had been carrying with him for a long time.  "I love you Hermione.  Every one of those women was nothing compared to you.  I always found myself thinking of you, not of them.  Please, will you marry me?"

          Hermione held her breath.  Was this real?  He was sincere.  He wasn't joking.  She could see it in his eyes.  He really did love her.  Her heart was right.  She wasn't such a fool after all.

          "Yes Draco.  I will marry you!!" she exclaimed jumping up and kissing him.  He immediately wrapped his arms around her and vowed silently never to cheat on Hermione again.

          _But I can't help it of I'm just a fool_

_          Always having my heart set on you_

_          Till the time you start changing the rules_

_          I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes_

_          Ahh, fool_

And from that day on, Draco never ever cheated on Hermione again.

A/N: That's my short one-shot. I hope you liked it!  I've been updating like crazy tonight.  Clue: The Mini Mysteries has been updated at long last and my new story, Harry Potter and the Last Crusade, has been published. It's under romance, PG-13, and no special characters.  Please read and review it.  Thanks so much for reading this!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


End file.
